Systems have been developed for monitoring characteristics, such as tyre pressure, tyre (air) temperature and/or acceleration of the wheels of a vehicle, or the battery voltage of a battery in a wheel mounted unit. A wheel mounted unit comprising one or more appropriate sensor(s) is located at each wheel, typically inside the tyre, which measures the relevant characteristic(s) and transmits corresponding information to a remote central monitoring station.
New wheel mounted units for tyre pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) are moving to smaller battery sizes which means that power management becomes a critical parameter in the design.
It would be desirable therefore to reduce the power consumption requirements of wheel mounted sensor units, particularly during measurement cycles.